Silk Diamonds
by Schizzar
Summary: Yes, the title is random. Zemyx day fic. Demyx is ready to pop the question but he needs Axel's help. Lemon scented


**Happy Zexydemy day! Whoever guesses which story this is a sequel to, it's easy really, and reviews the answer first, will get to request a oneshot. ^^ I don't own Kingdom Hearts and without further ado, enjoy.**

Axel had a philosophy. It was quite simple really. Be prepared for anything at any time so he could always be cool headed. However, he was completely and totally unprepared for the phone ot ring shrilly in his ear at some ungodly hour in the morning.

"What the..." he muttered, hand scrabbling futilely on the desk for the phone. It continued relentlessly and he heard Roxas shift beside him.

"Answer the damn phone, Axel!" the grumpy blond hissed.

"I can't see it!" Axel said.

"Light flooded the room as Roxas turned on a lamp and Axel seized the phone.

"Hello?"

Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at Axel questioningly.

"Hey, Axel. I need your help," Demyx said, voice loud and obnoxious in his ear.

"Demyx? What time is it?" Axel asked.

"Um...two thirty a.m. Why?"

"It's way too early! Call me later, god," Axel grumbled.

"But Axel!" Demyx whined. "This is important!"

Axel sighed and swung his legs out of bed and standing up. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well, Zexion's birthday tomorrow and I don't what to do! Well um...I do. I just don't know how to do it..." Demyx trailed off.

"So call me in a few hours," Axel said.

"Axel! I helped you with your problem and helped you with your anniversary. Help me please!"

"Alright, alright. What are you wanting to give him?" Axel asked, mouthing to Roxas that it was Zexion's birthday.

"I'm asking to marry me," Demyx mumbled.

Axel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah. You think it's too soon don't you? I thought so but I'm ready to move to the next stage. I should wait. I'm sorry for bugging you!"

"Demyx! Calm down. I'm sure he'll say yes. I'll help," Axel said.

"I need Roxas to help too. Have him take Zexion shopping or something," Demyx said.

"Alright. He'll pick him up at ten," Axel said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me clean and just make everything super special awesome," Demyx said.

Axel sighed and ran a hand down his face. I'll be over a little after he leaves."

"Thank you Axel!"

"Sure. Whatever. Ima go to sleep now."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"I am finding this quite unexpected," Zexion commented as Roxas dragged him into the small thrift store.

"What? What's wrong with shopping?" Roxas asked as he drifted towards the clearance rack. "We haven't talked in awhile so I thought it would be fun."

The slate haired man shrugged. "It's is, it's just sudden."

"It kinda hit me this morning. We never talk anymore so, you know," Roxas said non-chalantly, picking a dress shirt off the rack. "Here, try this."

Zexion raised a thin eyebrow and looked at the shirt. It was a deep royal blue and was made of soft silk, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. "Uh. Blue isn't my color."

Roxas's eyes flashed. "Hell yes it is. Now go!"

Zexion obeyed, not wanting to incur the wrath of the blond haired devil incarnate. He had to admit, he did look good in the shirt; Roxas always did have a better handle on fashion then he did after all. That, however, did not mean he was good at the house he and Demyx lived together in and had stayed, it was pretty safe to assume Demyx was planning something or his birthday.

"So?" Roxas called from outside the dressing room door. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Zexion rolled his eyes even though Roxas couldn't see him. "Yes, Roxas. But I don't need any new clothes," he told him, fingering the unbuttoned portion of the shirt. He didn't like how it left bits of his pale chest visible, personally preferring to have all of himself clothed.

"Think of it as a birthday present, I'm paying," Roxas said. "Now I'm going to go find you some cool pants!"

"Roxas!"

"No arguments!"

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Axel! I can't cook!"  
Axel sighed as he stared at the burnt biscuits, another batch wasted. It was true though; the blond couldn't cook at all, not even a little.  
"Look, Dem. I'll fix these because you are terrible at using an oven. Make that drink he likes or something," Axel said.  
Demyx nodded meekly. "All right."  
The blond began rummaging around in the refrigerator for the ingredients. Axel watched as Demyx pulled out various fruits and put them in a blender followed by almost half a bottle of a fancy wine. It was some French name that Axel couldn't pronounce. Axel personally found the drink disgusting, but Zexion had expressed his absolute love for it on numerous occasions. The wine was expensive for most people; it was imported after all so it took a lot of money for Demyx, who was an underpaid worker at the local grocery store.  
"I think that's disgusting," Axel commented as he began making new dough for the biscuits.  
"Uh, so do I," Demyx agreed. "But I want to make this special for Zexion. He hasn't had any since his mom died."  
Axel frowned. Zexion and Demyx's relationship was stronger than anyone else's he knew for several reasons. One, their love was strong to begin with but then, Zexion sacrificed his comfortable life to live with Demyx. His family had been rich but he was only allowed to inherit the money if he broke up with Demyx. Of course, Zexion refused the money and stayed with the blond, not minding that he had to work instead of falling into an easy life where things were handed to him on a gold platter.  
"So, have you and Zexion done it yet?" Axel asked, shifting his thoughts to something else.  
Demyx froze and then slowly turned to Axel. "No...why do you ask?"  
Axel grinned. "Never? I hope you realize that tonight is most likely the night you two will, right?"  
Demyx flushed. "Uh, yes."  
"So who will top?"  
"Um..."  
Axel grinned again. "A little flustered?"  
Demyx nodded as his face grew red. "I don't know, really. We'll go with the moment and whatever Zexion's most comfortable with.  
A laugh escaped past Axel's lips. "Ah, Dem-Dem. That is the perfect uke answer."  
Demyx flushed more. "Axel, I...please. I know that Zexion will be on top, I want him to be..."  
Axel raised an eyebrow, growing serious. "It takes guts to admit that Dem. A lot of guys, gay or no, get worked up when people ask that. Well, not always but you know what I mean. Don't worry about it, it's not painful, not if it's with the one you love."  
"And how would you know?" Demyx teased.  
Axel smirked. "My sexual endeavors are not for you to know."  
Demyx pouted.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"So, Zexion. I've been thinking of getting a piercing," Roxas commented as he swirled his straw around in his cup.  
The two sat in the middle of a crowded food court, half the day spent already as they stopped for a food break. Zexion raised a slim eyebrow.  
"And why?"  
Roxas shrugged, sucking the straw into his mouth and sucking on it delicately. "I don't know. The impulse just came upon me. Axel got the sexiest piercing after our first anniversary. Those things have always turned me on so I thought, why not?"  
Zexion was used to Roxas's bluntness when expressing what turned him on and what didn't so he wasn't thrown off by the words. "It's up to you. I don't care either way."  
"What about you?" Roxas asked, leaning over the table and fixing him with a careful stare. "Do you like piercings?"  
Zexion shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been with someone who has one."  
"But just think about it," Roxas continued. "Just picture Demyx with one of those sexy lip rings or a belly ring. Isn't it hot?"  
"I don't know if I should be angry with you for fantizing about my boyfriend with a piercing or not," Zexion said dryly.  
Roxas chuckled and relaxed back into his chair. "Alright, whatever. I was hoping I could find a guilty pleasure of yours but I guess not."  
"Even if I didn't, I wouldn't tell you," Zexion said.  
Roxas jolted forward again, eyes gleaming as he realized he might've just gotten his hands on a good bit of juicy information. "Oh really now? I hope you realize you've just admitted you have one. What is it, Zexy?"  
Zexion glared at him mockingly. "Didn't I just say I wasn't telling you?"  
"Aw come on, from uke to uke."  
"And what makes you think I bottom?" Zexion asked, raising a thin eyebrow, gaze calculating.  
"Oh, you just seem so submissive. I thought maybe you liked being dominated," Roxas said nonchalantly.  
"Quite the contrary."  
Roxas's lips split into a grin. "So that's it, hm? You get a thrill from dominating? I never thought you'd be the type. You want Demyx beneath you, ready and willing?"  
Zexion flushed. "If you weren't one of my best friends, Roxas, I swear to god I would knock you out of that chair."  
Roxas just laughed.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

"Finally," Demyx sighed.  
The apartment was now looking more like what Axel referred to as a sexual paradise than the plain thing it had been. The carpet had been covered with red silk and all of the lights had been turned off, the main room only illuminated by the candles that alighted every table and counter. The main room opened up to the kitchen area and the small square table had a burning candle in the center and their over head lamp was dimmed so that it glowed only a little brighter than the candle. The hallway was likewise covered in red silk as was the bed room. The covers had been replaced temporarily with Axel's black sheets and lavender incense wafted around the room, more candles lighting the room along with two small lamps on either side of the bed.  
"I think we did a pretty good job," Axel said from the kitchen counter, arranging the biscuits in a basket and fixing a cloth napkin around it. He set it in the center of the table and moved to collect the already prepared steak meals and set those down on either side of the table.  
"Thanks so much for helping, Axel," Demyx said gratefully as he grabbed two wineglasses, the only two he had, and filled one with Zexion's special drink and the other with just plain wine.  
"It's no problem at all, I promise," Axel said. "I just wish you didn't wake me up so early."  
Demyx winced. "Sorry about that."  
"It's fine. Now go get changed and let me handle the rest."  
Demyx scampered to the bathroom where his change of clothes was already waiting. The pants were black as was the shirt. The shirt had absolutely no buttons; Axel had successfully removed them and sewed the holes back together so that there was no sign of what had happened. The red head had insisted it was sexier if he had left the shirt open to expose his chest. Once changed, he went back into the living room.  
"Well, I'm out. Roxas should be on his way back now and be forcing Zexion to change too. Good luck, Demy," Axel said. He moved to embrace Demyx and then gently kissed his forehead. "He'll definitely say yes."  
"Thanks again, Axel. Really."  
Axel grinned. "I know, I am just that amazing. Bye now."

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Zexion was expecting a lot of things as he made his way up the stairs to their apartment. Roxas had forced him to change on the way home so he knew that something special was waiting for him when he returned though in all honesty he had thought it would be something cheesy. Instead, he walked in to see a small paradise.  
Demyx was nowhere in sight and he just stared at the carefully decorated room, kneeling down to feel the smooth silk between his fingers before rising again, this time with Demyx right before him. His well toned chest was exposed by his black shirt and Zexion wordlessly slipped his hands around the blond's waist, feeling the smooth skin as he kissed Demyx's lips softly.  
"You are amazing," he breathed softly. "This was not what I was expecting."  
Demyx smiled and returned the embrace. "I made dinner for you. Come on."  
He took a hold of Zexion's hand and led him across the room towards the table. Zexion was impressed by the steak with a stewed vegetables on the side, knowing very well that Demyx wasn't exactly the best cook and that he probably went through great lengths to make it taste good. As they sat, he took the wineglass and sipped at it delicately, eyes widening when a familiar taste washed over his tongue.  
"Demyx..."  
Demyx smiled gently. "I made it just for you. There's more prepared for you if you want it," he said. "I wanted to make you happy."  
"How much did this cost you?" Zexion asked, his chest growing tight as he realized that true cost of all that Demyx was doing for him.  
"I can't put a price on how much I love you," Demyx said quietly. "I know it sounds cliché but...I mean it."  
"Demyx, I don't know what to say, really," Zexion murmured.  
"So don't. Eat. I worked hard on this," Demyx said, a soft pout gracing his lips.  
"Yes, of course."  
Zexion picked up the knife and fork as Demyx did the same. The two made light conversation and Zexion brought up his talk with Roxas and their discussion on piercings.  
"Hm, a lip ring, huh?" Demyx said, seeming to seriously contemplate this.  
"Oh please don't," Zexion begged. "I really don't like piercings that much."  
Demyx snickered. "I was only kidding, Zexy. I would never dream of doing that."  
Zexion seemed to visibly relaxed. The rest of the meal passed quickly and Demyx felt his anxiety rising as the moment grew closer and closer. After they both finished, Demyx swiftly cleared the table of the food and drink before sitting back down across from Zexion.  
"So um...Zexion. I know that we've had our fights and we've had our problems but you know, I never really was angry with you. In fact, I think those fights only made our relationship that much stronger and I feel as though I couldn't love you anymore than I do now," Demyx said quietly as his hand reached into his pocket.  
Zexion's eyes widened as he realized that the blond was holding a small case. Tears began to well in his eyes as Demyx stood and then moved to stand before him before abruptly kneeling. "Oh my god...Demyx."  
"So I would like to ask you Zexion," Demyx said, opening the case. "Would you marry me?"  
Zexion startled Demyx then, knocking him over with his hug so they were both sprawled on the silken sheets that served as a carpet. Their lips met in a fierce and brief kiss before the slate haired man pulled away. "Yes, Demyx. Yes I will marry you."  
Demyx set the case down and slipped the small diamond ring on Zexion's finger before kissing him again. "I love you Zexion."  
Zexion pulled Demyx up and helped him stand before kissing him again, their tongues meeting and slowing dancing together. The kiss continued on for awhile, the two basking in the taste of one another, basking in their love and their happiness. Zexion pulled away again and spoke, voice husky.  
"I feel greedy but can I ask for one more thing?" Zexion asked.  
Demyx nodded, face flushed. "Sure."  
"Can I take you?" he murmured softly.  
"Yes, Zexion. Oh please, yes," Demyx whispered, pressing their lips together again.  
Zexion was unaware of how quickly they got to the bedroom but found he didn't really care for he was drowning in the delicious passion and heat of their kisses and touches. As they fell together, entwined, on the bed, Demyx whimpered softly as Zexion's hand slipped down to massage him through his pants.  
"Oh yes, that," Demyx mumbled as Zexion peppered his neck with kisses. "Feel so good..."  
Zexion removed Demyx's shirt then, followed by the unzipping of his pants. "You are so beautiful Dem," Zexion said quietly, tracing a finger around the pectorals and then outlining the lightly defined abs. Demyx shivered beneath the touch and leaned up to kiss Zexion again, chastely. Zexion's long and slim fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly stripped them off, revealing his arousal fully. Strangely, Demyx always thought he would feel awkward when he was fully naked before the other man but instead, it felt wonderful, he felt amazing as Zexion drank in his whole body with a passion filled gaze, laced with sexual hunger.  
"I…want to see you too," Demyx said, blushing as he said the words.  
Zexion kissed him once more before sitting up and moving to the side, stripping himself of the shirt and pants followed quickly by the briefs. Demyx barely had any time to marvel at his beauty before Zexion was on top of him again, kissing him hungrily as his hand slipped down to stroke them both together, forcing a moan from Demyx. The blond had never felt so much pleasure, never had another hand on him other than his own and it felt amazing to have the other's hand touching him, stroking him, and bringing him to pleasure.  
Before he could come, however, Zexion stopped, sitting back so his weight wasn't fully on Demyx. "Do you have lube?"  
Demyx nodded breathlessly and pointed to the bedside dresser. Zexion searched inside it quickly and found the unscented and unflavored lube, nodding mentally his approval. Strongly scented and falsely flavored things annoyed him; Demyx was right to guess that this trait went with everything.  
He coated his fingers generously before capping it and setting it down by Demyx's head for easy access. He laid beside Demyx and gently nipped at his neck as his hand slipped beneath Demyx's cock and probed at his entrance. Demyx's breath hitched but he relaxed as the first slim finger breached him, slowly so as not to hurt him.  
"Easy, love. Let me know if it hurts," Zexion whispered softly, nuzzling Demyx's neck.  
Demyx sighed as he grew adjusted to the still finger and Zexion began to pump it gently, letting Demyx adjust to that too before slipping in another. The blond moaned needily as his hips began to roll downwards instinctively to impale himself further on those delicate fingers.  
"Feel so good, Zexion," Demyx murmured, eyes lidded heavily as the two fingers began to rub steadily at the small pleasure gland within him. Shocks of pleasure raced up and down his spine and he shuddered and moaned.  
"That's it, love," Zexion encouraged. "Ready for another?"  
Demyx nodded, sweating lightly as his pleasure continued to build. Zexion's fingers continued to pump as the third slipped in, scissoring to stretch him even as his other hand moved to stroke his smooth cock, thumbing the head with each pass. Demyx's moans grew unchecked and loud as Zexion's named spilled from his lips, pleasure fogging his mind as he pressed mindlessly down on the invading fingers.  
"Come for me, Demyx. It's okay," Zexion muttered.  
Demyx's passage clamped down tightly as the blond let out a long moan, his cock bucking in Zexion's strong grasp, founts of white liquid spurting from it and landing on his stomach. Zexion kept stroking and moving his fingers, letting the orgasm play out until the blond's cock began flaccid and he panted from his climax. As Demyx recovered, Zexion grabbed the lube and spread the liquid across his own arousal. Once he was ready, he began to kiss the sated blond again, their tongues fencing as Demyx's own arousal began to come back.  
"Zexion...please," he whimpered.  
"Alright, love. I'm coming," Zexion murmured, moving into a better position to take his lover.  
Demyx arched his back as his lover began pressing inside. It felt amazing, no pain at all because of how thoroughly Zexion had prepared him; instead he was full. He was stretched, in a pleasant way, and his mind could only think of how amazing it felt to have Zexion within him, to have Zexion pressed against him so firmly, his breath coming in harsh pants as he tried to keep his pleasure under control.  
"Oh...it feels so good," Demyx breathed as Zexion finally settled within him. "Why did we wait so long?"  
"Love, my darling. This makes it all the more special," Zexion said softly.  
"Mmm....move, please," Demyx whispered.  
Zexion pulled out and pushed back in slowly, groaning at the feel of Demyx's tight passage squeezing him, the muscles tensing with each movement, though he knew itw as from pleasure, not pain. Demyx's hand moved to the back of his neck, bringing their lips together in a soft but open mouthed kiss. With each thrust, his name spilled from the blond's lips, mixed with pleasured moans and breathless sighs, eyes shining with love as he gazed into Zexion's eyes.  
"Oh, Zexion. I love you so much," Demyx breathed, moving his hips to meet Zexion's thrusts, arching his back as the molten ball of pleasure within him burst. He came again and clenched down on Zexion's cock as he cried out.  
Zexion kissed Demyx sloppily as he came as well, filling his blond lover before relaxing on top of him, supporting most of his weight as he moved their lips against one another's again. Finally they pulled away from one another and Zexion rolled off of him.  
"Demyx...I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I feel...the same," Demyx panted, turning his head to look at his lover and now soon to be wed. "I love you, Zexion."  
"And I, you."


End file.
